He deserves better
by I-ate-a-panadol
Summary: "I met someone," "Hmm. How's he like?" "He's nice," "Is this going to be the last time?" "No, he deserves better." Sequel to You deserve better fuckbuddies!kurtbastian, pre-kadam


"I met someone," Kurt said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kurt was conflicted with whether or not he should re-apply for NYADA. He loved his job at Vogue and was well aware that if he left now, he might never get the chance to work in such a renowned fashion company again. Another reason why he was so reluctant to leave was because of Isabelle. He'd heard of those horror stories about terrible bosses and knew that to having a boss like Isabelle was something he'd probably never have again were he to leave Vogue.

The main reason behind his reluctance however, was the fear that he would once again be rejected; that he would again, not be good enough.

Eventually, the one who helped Kurt make the decision was Sebastian. The older boy had accompanied him to the winter showcase, saying that he had nothing better to do. He'd pointed out, in an uncharacteristically sweet and thoughtful manner, that he could always return to the fashion industry and rise to the top with ease (those chicks would definitely dig your girl clothes, he said) if he ever felt like NYADA wasn't a place for him. He'd reminded him that Isabelle told him that she'd support his decision regardless.

In the end, Kurt clinched a spot in NYADA.

And it was in NYADA that he met Adam.

"Hmm. How's he like?" Sebastian asked, voice oddly blank of emotion.

Adam was probably the most adorable, most lovable man Kurt had ever met.

His relentless chasing and endearing rambling roused a warm, fuzzy feeling in Kurt's chest. He'd never have a man pursue him so actively before; what more one who was so attractive. Adam was a few inches taller than Kurt. His skin, unlike Blaine's, had a healthy tan that had him wondering how it'd look like under his clothes. He had a chest, so well-defined that Kurt couldn't help but fantasize what it would feel like to run his hands over it, to plant kisses all over it. And god- his arms.

Simply put, Adam was totally Kurt's type.

"He's nice," Kurt replied simply, with a small smile etched on his face.

Eventually, Kurt gave into Adam's pursue and agreed to join the Adam's Apples.

Joining the Adam's Apples was probably something he would never regret. It became his solace in the competitive world of NYADA; In Adam's Apple, everyone was accepted. No one was discriminated and everyone had a chance to shine. Rather than wanting to stand out, everyone in the Adam's Apples just wanted to have fun and enjoy themselves; it was a great relief from the cut-throat society Kurt lived in.

In short, Adam's Apples was the Glee Club New Direction wanted to be, but could never become.

"Is this going to be the last time?" Sebastian carefully asked as he caressed Kurt's pliant, naked body, laying kissed on his neck.

Kurt thought that after he had joined Adam's Apples, Adam wouldn't pay as much attention to the younger boy as he had before; after all, he'd already gotten what he wanted, which was for Kurt to join the Adam's Apples, right?

Kurt however, was sorely wrong.

Adam's presence was far from scarce in his life. He would run into the older man in the hallways on his way to class and in the café he frequent. Initially, Kurt thought that it was pure coincidence but soon realized that Adam was waiting for him outside his classrooms, for his classes to end just so he could walk him to his next class and chat with him on the way.

For once in his life, Kurt realized that Adam was interested in him; that Kurt wasn't actually imagining things.

With every encounter and every smile they shared, Kurt couldn't help but find himself falling more and more for the Brit. But Kurt wasn't ready for a relationship. He didn't want to have a relationship. A relationship was the last thing he need now; now that his life was calm, and seemingly perfect for once.

Eventually, despite everything, Kurt decided to "man-up" and ask Adam out for coffee.

After all, friends could grab a cup of coffee together right?

"No," Kurt whispered in reply as he turned to face Sebastian, capturing his lips in an unusually tender, yet bitter kiss.

"He deserves better."


End file.
